Petrosapien (Reboot)
Petrosapiens are a species of silicon-based lifeforms from the planet Petropia. They have two factions; the surface Petrosapiens and their Subsapien ancestors. They are distantly related to the Antrosapiens. Appearance Petrosapiens are made of a green/blue diamond-like material. They are a little taller than humans. They have four digits on their hands and none on their feet. Surface Petrosapiens are shown to be lean and thin, with square bodies and limbs. Their sharp edges are chiselled like carefully crafted sculptures. Subsapiens, however, are much larger. They have wide bodies with thick limbs. Some Subsapiens have crystal growths on their foreheads resembling pompadours. Diamondhead re.png|Diamondhead Crystal fist hd.png|CrystalFist Tetrax Sticker.png|Tetrax Shard Petrosapiens R.png|Surface Petrosapiens Petrosapiens_sub.png|Subsapiens History The surface Petrosapiens split from their Subsapien ancestors long ago, moving to the surface where they built an advanced space-faring civilisation. The Subsapiens remained underground in the deep substrata of Petropia, unaware of the beauty above them. Cut off from the rest of the universe, the Subsapiens fight violent wars for territory in the deep caverns. They are unaware that their wars are actually being manipulated by the Antrosapiens even deeper beneath the surface. Azmuth believes that the Subsapiens may soon break out onto the surface of Petropia before the Antrosapiens strike and take everything for themselves. Eventually, after the two factions became exhausted by their endless civil war, the Antrosapiens launched a surprise sonic attack, destroying the crystalline weaponry of their foes. Begrudgingly, the Subsapiens allied themselves with their surface cousins to survive the greatest threat to their species. They constructed a war machine capable of absorbing the Antrosapiens' sonic attacks and redirecting them as a powerful energy blast, successfully dealing a devastating blow to the Antrosapiens, from which it will take eons to recover. Petropia would later become under siege by a Fulmini invasion party, leading to all three factions to join forces and protect their planet. The Fulmini were quickly driven off, and all three were finally at peace. The Petrosapiens went to Appoplexia for a break after the war against the Fulmini. After they arrived, they used crystal constructs to keep the Appoplexians entertained. Powers and Abilities Petrosapien bodies are composed of extremely thick organic green crystals. They have the ability to manipulate the atomic structure of their physiology at will, allowing them to form their limbs into diamond weapons such as blades and bludgeons. Moreover, they can control all crystals they generate. They can make monstrous and large clusters of crystals, conjuring walls and forming crystal shields and ramps that they can slide upon. They can also generate crystals from the ground at a distance. They can reshape their projectiles into limited shapes, and can also form gaping hands to capture enemies. A Petrosapien's body resembles a living prism, allowing weapons similar to lasers to be refracted and rendered useless. Due to the natural density of crystal, Petrosapiens are extremely durable to physical impacts. Because of Petrosapiens being made out of organic crystals, they are immune to aging, as crystals do not age. Petrosapiens can regenerate, but to a limited extent. Weaknesses Petrosapiens can crack and shatter if impacted with enough force or exposed to strong sonic vibrations and might even fall unconscious. While Petrosapiens can regenerate limbs, there is a limit to how much damage they can recover from. The two shards on a Subsapien's back can also leave them stuck on a wall or on other surfaces that they get knocked into. Since their bodies are made of diamond, they can sink in water. Notable Petrosapiens *Surface Petrosapiens *Unknown(the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Surface Petrosapien) Subsapiens *Diamondhead (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Subsapien Petrosapien) *Tetrax Shard *Subsapien soldiers Notable Petrosapien Hybrids *Crystalfist (the Antitrix's DNA sample of a mutant Subsapien Petrosapien/unknown hybrid) *Unknown(the Antitrix's DNA sample of a mutant Surface Petrosapien/unknown hybrid) *Amalgam Ben (1/11th Subsapien Petrosapien) *XLRArmBlastDiamondHeat (1/4th Subsapien Petrosapien) *Omnitrix Glitch Fusion (1/7 Subsapien Petrosapien) *Monster Kevin (1/23 Subsapien Petrosapien) Trivia *The Subsapiens represent natural, uncut crystals. The surface-dwelling Petrospiens represent furnished and sculpted crystals, like those found in jewelry. Category:Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Reboot Species Category:Petrosapiens